warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Aria
Aria is a slender, long-haired, broad-shouldered, cocky, tomboyish, long-limbed, agile, tough, sturdy, muscular, nimble, quick, lithe, thick-pelted, silky-furred, good-natured, yet arrogant, aggressive, ambitious, cold, devious, defensive, protective, yet easily scared, mischievous, fluffy, dark brown tabby molly with white paws, a pale tawny muzzle with a darker tawny dab on her nose, a long, plumy, fox-like tail with a blue tip, large, pointed, widely-spaced, tufted, amber-colored ears, soft, ruffled fur, thicker, fluffier, softer fur around her neck, and pale, shining, intense, mischievous, gleaming, radiant, bright, glowing, shimmering, green eyes with scattered hazel and brown flecks that shine with mischief. ''Description; Appearance; : Info. Health; Physical Health; : Info. Mental Health; : Info. Personality; : Aria is typically portrayed as a mischievous troublemaker. She is usually mean and apathetic towards others. Her mother describes her as someone who only cares about herself, and Kallie often describes her as a "snarky, conceited slacker." She appears to hardly ever think of anyone other than herself and can be seen occasionally as a spoiled brat. : However, she does care about her family, as she has no clue what she would do without Kallie, and the two are surprisingly close. : She is often depicted as a slacker, lazy, carefree, witty, funny, sarcastic, stubborn, and biased when it comes to herself or her loved ones against other cats. Aria is not very good at expressing herself in terms of emotions and frustration. She is also cunning and mischievous. : Because of her natural fighting abilities, Aria can be shown to be cocky, aggressive, and arrogant at times. She is good-natured, yet very ambitious. : She is shown to have a fear of water because she cannot swim very well. Skills and Abilities; : Aria has very strong fighting abilities. Life; Backstory; : Aria was born to Charm after an accidental run-in with a dark brown tabby tom. She had a single sister, Kallie. : When she and Kallie are old enough to fend for themselves, they go off on their own, but not before Charm teaches them basic hunting and fighting. : While she and Kallie are settling down, Aria has a run-in with a silver and black tom, and later discovers she's expecting his kits. : Aria gives birth to the kits, named Ienzo and Meg. When they're old enough, they go off on their own as well, but as loners rather than rogues. In RP; Rogue; : Aria settles down for a little while with Kallie and Kallie's new mate, Kish. Family; 'Mate;' : Unknown black and silver tom (formerly); Status unknown. 'Kits;' : Ienzo; Living, healer of MemoryClan. : Meg; Living, knight of MemoryClan. 'Mother;' : Charm; Living, rogue. 'Father;' : Unknown dark brown tabby tom; Status unknown. 'Sisters;' : Kallie; Living, rogue. 'Half-Sister;' : Sky; Living, knight of MemoryClan. 'Half-Brothers;' : Shadow; Living, healer of MemoryClan. : Whim; Living, rogue. 'Half-Sibling;' : Leelah; Living, rogue. 'Aunts;' : Sky; Living, kittypet. Trivia; * She is very slightly based off of the ''Wizards of Waverly Place character Alex Russo. ''Names; * Kit: Aria * Rogue: Aria * Queen: Aria Education; 'Mentor(s);' : Charm; Living, rogue. : Herself; Living, rogue. 'Apprentice(s);' : None. Images; Character Pixels; Life Image;'' Category:She-cat Category:Cats Category:Cat Category:Kits Category:Kit Category:Queen Category:She-cats Category:Living Character Category:Rogue Category:Luna's Roleplay Characters Category:Luna's Roleplay Cats Category:Raped She-cat